videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown is a fighting game for Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, PS Vita, 3DS, & PS4, Xbox One. Gameplay The gameplay is conceptually similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to 4 players or 10 Players can battle each other using characters from various cartoon and video game franchises like Adventure Time, Gravity Falls and SpongeBob SquarePants. Unlike Super Smash Bros., Instead of damage percentages, there are health bars. There are still lives, though. When you run out of health or get knocked of the stage, you lose a life. Also there are Super meters similar to the Street Fighter series. When you attack or get hit by opponents, the meter builds up, and you can use a super depending on your level. Characters #Finn - Adventure Time #Dipper - Gravity Falls #Rigby - Regular Show #Mabel - Gravity Falls #Mordecai - Regular Show #Gumball - The Amazing World of Gumball #Robin - Teen Titans Go! #Mike - Monsters Inc. #Darwin - The Amazing World of Gumball #Bugs Bunny - Looney Tunes #Larryboy - Veggietales #Daffy Duck - Looney Tunes #Axel Steel - Guitar Hero #Johnny Napalm - Guitar Hero #Izzy Sparks - Guitar Hero #God Of Rock - Guitar Hero #Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse #Richard Simmons - Just Dance 2015 #Popeye - Popeye #Timmy Turner - The Fairly Odd Parents #Blossom - Powerpuff Girls #Buttercup - Powerpuff Girls #Bubbles - Powerpuff Girls #Mojo Jojo - Powerpuff Girls #SpongeBob Squarepants - SpongeBob SquarePants #Patrick Star - SpongeBob SquarePants #Plankton - SpongeBob Squarepants #Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story #Woody - Toy Story #Cuphead - Cuphead (Xbox One Only) #Oni - Shaolin Shodown #Mega Man - Ruby Spears Mega Man #Pac-Man - Pac-Man: The Animated Series #Ice King - Adventure Time #Wander - Wander Over Yonder #Lord Hater - Wander Over Yonder #XJ9 Jenny - My Life as a Teenage Robot #Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim (TV Series) #Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic X #Ned - Nightmare Ned #Greg Heffery - Diray Of A Wimpy Kid #Batman - Batman Beyond #Osmosis Jones - Ozzy and Drix #Spider-Man - The Amazing Spider-Man #Ryu - Street Fighter (DLC) #Cloud - Final Fantasy (DLC) #Lincoln Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Lori Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Leni Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Luna Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Luan Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Lynn Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Lucy Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Lana Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Lola Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Lisa Loud - The House Loud (DLC) #Lou - Guitar Hero (DLC) #Brother Blood - Teen Titans Go! #Atomic Betty - Atomic Betty #Johnny Test - Johnny Test #Star Butterfly - Star vs. The Forces of Evil #Mina - Bunnicula #Danny Phantom - Danny Phantom #Homer Simpson - The Simpsons #Peter Griffin - Family Guy Stages #Finn's Treehouse (Adventure Time) #Wascally Woods (Looney Tunes) # Mystery Shack (Gravity Falls) # Mixopolis (Mixels) #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Monster House (Monster House) #Bistro In The Park (Regular Show) #Nightmare Island (Nightmare Ned) # Kingdom Planet (Wander Over Yonder) # Just Dance Studio (Just Dance 2015) # Woody's Roundup (Toy Story) # BND Logo (Goanimate) # Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Big Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Boxing Ring (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Final Destination (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Typing Web (Typing Web) #Cartoon Town (Mickey Mouse) Items #Candy (Refills Health) #Power Heal (Refills Health) # Pizza (Refills Health) #RPG-7 #TNT #Sword Blades #Firework Launcher # Magic 8 Ball #Guitar #Keyboard #Baseball Blaster #Assist Trophy #Beetle # Soccer #The Kragleiser #Golden Hammer # Rocket Belt # Painbot # Clone Posion # Home-Run Bat # Drill # Bumper # Ray Gun # Killer Eye # Smart Bomb # Motion-Sendor Bomb WiiU and PSVita With touch screen controls you can interact with objects around the stage. Buddies A Buddy is, among other things, a small, cartoony version of a supporting character in a cartoon series with a cartoonishly enlarged head (also referred to as "super-deformed" or a "chibi"). Other "buddies" can be seen shown in stages in the background, or as part of other characters' Supers (i.e. Noodles appears in Oishi's Level 1 Super). They have been described as "cheerleaders for your characters". They are very simalair to Nanos from Fusionfall. A buddy is unlocked upon playing 3 matches with a character. Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:WB Games Category:Teletoon Category:Adventure Time Category:Gravity Falls Category:Regular Show Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Batman Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:SpongeBob games Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:20th Century Fox Games Category:Danny Phantom Category:The Simpsons Category:Family Guy Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Mixels